In constructing a building, a carpenter reads a set of architectural drawings to obtain the location of the framing layout for a building. The floor plans show the size and outline of the building, as well as the location and size of interior partitions, doors, windows and stairs. A carpenter interprets the floor plans to obtain the information for marking the window and door locations, channels, corners and studs on the base plates and overhead plates. The base plates and overhead plates may be marked using the box framing method or stick framing method. In box framing, the plates (2".times.4") are turned on edge along the layout of the floor to provide a marking surface approximately 3" across. (The 2".times.4" is actually 11/2" by 31/2".) In the stick framing method, the base plates are nailed down to the floor along the framing layout, and the overhead plates are placed next to the base plates. The base plates and overhead plates present a marking surface 7" across. Considerable time and care must be taken by the carpenter laying out the framing to ensure that the markings are true to the architectural plans.
A number of carpentry tools have been developed to aid the carpenter in laying out the framing of a structure. These tools have helped to reduce the time required and improve the accuracy of measurements for both experienced and inexperienced carpenters to obtain measurements or markings for location of some framing elements, such as stud locations. However, a need exists for an improved framing layout tool to provide means for accurately and quickly translating the dimensions from an architectural drawing for a plurality of framing elements, particularly including markings for windows, doors, channels and corners.